die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Raoul
Raoul was the main antagonist of the 2002 thriller film Panic Room. He wore a black ski mask for most of the film. Raoul was a wisecracking psychopath that was the only real threat to Meg and Sarah Altman in the film. Raoul was played by singer and actor Dwight Yoakam, who also portrayed Doyle Hargraves in Sling Blade. Biography The New York brownstone that single mother Meg Altman (Jodie Foster) and her daughter Sarah (Kristen Stewart) just moved into contains an impenitrable panic room, made of steel and concrete, that contains a safe with millions of dollars in bearer bonds. Raoul is among three burgulars who arrive late at night to break into the panic room and steal the money. The first is Junior (Jared Leto), a gangster wannabe and seasoned criminal that knows of the bonds because of his grandfather. The second is Burnham (Forrest Whitaker), a pleasant blue collar worker that installs panic rooms for a living and is only doing this because he is desperate for money for his son. Junior reveals that he hired Raoul because his name was mentioned among good thugs. Raoul doesn't speak much, but when he does, he is either making wisecracks or serious threats. Raoul reveals that he has a pistol, much to the chargin of Burnham, who does not wish to hurt anyone. Raoul would later demonstrate his unpredictability by getting into a fight with Junior over money and shooting him in the head as he tried to walk away. Raoul then shot Junior's dead body again and beat Stuart, Meg's husband, when he arrived. Raoul then held his gun on Burnham, forcing him to stay and find a way to get into the panic room. He told Burnham to find a way into the panic room by the time he counted to three so he could get the one million dollars he was after. Raoul then discovers that Stuart is Meg's ex-husband and begins beating him viciously so Meg could see it on the security cameras. Burnham tried to tell Raoul to stop, but he refused. Stuart later grabs Raoul's gun and shoots at him, but he misses, and is tied up by Raoul, later being nearly beaten to death by him. Death Raoul left Stuart behind and ran into the panic room with Burnham as the thick steel door slammed shut, crushing his hand. Raoul freaks out in intense pain, and threatens to kill Sarah. After Burnham leaves with the money, Raoul picks up a sledgehammer and viciously attacks Meg and her daughter, striking Meg in the face repeatedly. Raoul is stabbed in the neck with an insulin syringe by Sarah, but he knocks her away, raising the sledgehammer above Meg's head. However, just in time, Burnham comes back, having heard the struggle, and picks up Raoul's discarded Walther PPK pistol, shooting him in the back of the head and saving their lives. Burnham is later arrested. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Panic Room characters